Strength of the Beast
by TheSilverboar
Summary: While waiting for the Yule Ball to start Harry is ambushed by a person jealous of him. But when they attack someone close to him he snaps. SORRY BUT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A GODO SUMARY FOR THIS ONE.
1. Chapter 1

Strength of the beast

-Chapter one-

-Harry-

Harry and Ron were waiting in the Entrance Hall for the Patil twins who were their dates to the Yule Ball when he saw them coming down the stairs but was confused when Parvarti walked towards Ron and Padma came towards him, "Padma not that it isn't nice to see you this evening but, no offence, I thought my date was Parvarti? ".

Padma looked taken aback for a moment before she sighed and replied, "Harry I don't know how you can tell the difference between my Sister and me but I didn't want to be with Ron, I know he's your best friend but he's dumb as a Troll and a slob to boot.".

Harry snorted trying to keep from laughing, "Well for anyone who actually pays attention it's rather easy to tell you two apart, you have a mole on your neck where your sister doesn't. Your hair is lighter and also you happen to be using a raven as a hair clip while she has a lion.".

She blushed embarrassed, "Well we're going to have to have fix that but how can you tell Parvarti is really Parvarti and I'm really Padma, we never did tell you which is which.".

Harry was a little confused "Well I know Hermione who is smart can't stand Divination and your sister loves it, I know when you two switch classes.".

She was again taken back "How could you tell that I am really the smart one I could really be Parvarti and actually be smart while Padma is the gossip.".

Harry was thrown for a loop but decided to pull out his trump card, "The Weasley twins tried to do the same thing during the sorting. The hat wasn't fooled and it sorted them out and you may have grown up but I knew you were Padma from when you were sorted.".

Padma stumped her foot in frustration, "I didn't count on that, yes I swear on my life and magic I am really Padma Patil and I am in Ravenclaw.".

Harry was again confused but noted the blue light that marked her oath, "Padma why did you do that? I didn't need you to.".

Padma sighed before explaining, "My sister and I agreed that when someone figured out our secret we would swear to that person who we really are to confirm it, consider it a reward.".

Harry smirked amusedly, "Well then you should know I didn't really figure it out, I was bluffing the whole time and shooting from the hip. I just wanted to see who my date really was so thanks for telling and now I can tell the difference between you two.".

Her jaw dropped and he laughed internally, she had been tricked at something she and her sister were apparently pros at, quickly she went over to her sister and dragged her over but blocked Ron when he tried to follow them, "A moment with my sister and Harry please." she said quickly.

He stalked off irritated while Parvarti looked at her sister asking with a look what was going on, "Sis, one of the the princess of tricking was just tricked by Harry and I gave up our secret because of it.".

Parvarti looked back and forth between them dumbfounded, "Harry please don't tell people about our switching or which of us is which, we like doing it.".

Harry sighed before smiling at them, "I swear on my life and magic that I won't tell the Patil twin secret and will let them go about their daily lives.".

The sisters sighed in relief before they smiled, then they linked arms and spun arm in arm causing light to encase them and when it ended they were both dressed in the same color, then then called Ron over before Padma said "Ron, Harry has figured which of us is which and now it's your turn. So, who is Padma and who is Parvarti, and you must get it right to keep your date tonight.".

He looked between them clearly confused, "I can't tell with Fred and George, what makes you think I can tell with you but I'm going to take a stab at and say you are Padma," he said pointing to Parvarti "and you are Parvarti." he finished pointing to Padma.

They patted him on the back making him smile thinking he got it right before they said "Sorry Ron, thanks for trying but you're wrong." Parvarti said before she turned to Harry and asked, "Harry if you would, I don't have a date anymore so would you mind if I join you and Parvarti as a second date?".

Harry smiled at the opportunity to have two dates and decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth, "I would love to have two lovely women such as yourselves as my dates tonight." he said, linking arms with both of the while Ron stormed off in a huff.

When it was almost time for the Ball to begin they walked up towards Professor McGonagall, when she saw them she raised an eyebrow and asked "Which of them is your date tonight Mr. Potter?"

He smiled at her before replying "Both Padma and Parvarti are going to be my dates for this evening." making her sigh but she marked it down before walking off muttering about how he would put his father to shame. When she was gone he looked around and noticed Hermione walking in with Krum, walking up to her he smiled and said, "Hi Hermione, you look lovely this evening.".

She smiled back before hugging him "Thank you, and I must say you are looking Handsome yourself tonight. But where's Ron, I thought he was supposed to be escorting Padma?".

Harry smiled "Well Ron lost that opportunity when he couldn't tell one Patil sister from the next so I have been given the opportunity to escort both of these lovely ladies to the dance." .

Before Hermione could respond she was cut off by an irate Viktor Krum, "I thought that by bringing this filthy mud blood I could upstage the great Harry Potter by taking his closest friend but no he has to upstage me again by bringing two Purebloods to the dance, and twins at that. I will not be upstaged by some pathetic Half-blood!".

Everyone nearby looked shocked at what Krum had said while Hermione looked close to tears before Krum leaped at Harry and started to punch him furiously while Harry tried desperately to block the punches from the much larger teen. The other students quickly tried to rush in and help Harry but Slytherin House as well as the representatives of Durmstrang quickly blocked their path and started flinging spells and the staff was doing their best to try to stop the spell fire. Hermione and the twins who were still nearby started kicking Krum before he suddenly got up and struck Padma across the face.

With that Harry saw red, shooting to his feet he grabbed Krum by the throat and threw him into the wall. He started charging towards him when Draco and his bookends Crabbe and Goyle got in his path to try and block him but he ignored them and just barreled through, sending the flying like they were bowling pins. He was advancing on the fallen Krum when the doors burst opened filling the area with a dense fog as a group of wizards in robes that resembled the descriptions he had heard of aurors. He started coughing from the fog when the Slytherins stopped firing spells and started piling on him in an attempt to kill him before they could be arrested. He felt the weight of all of the bodies crushing him but the strength he had coursing through him just kept building and with a mighty yell he forced himself up and sent all of the Slytherins flying and vaguely noticed the group of shocked aurors as he continued to stalk towards the cowering Krum.

When he reached him he lifted him up with his left hand while he punched with his right, after a few blows he spun around and threw his broken and bleeding opponent flying into another wall. With the crack of bones breaking when Krum impacted against the wall the aurors snapped out of their shocked stupor and rushed towards him with wands drawn. "You are under arrest for attacking a member of a foreign dignitary party." one of the aurors said.

Harry turned a glare on him, "If you try to defend that bastard then I will break you." he said in a low growl making the auror visibly gulp before McGonagall rushed forward.

"Don't you dare arrest Mr. Potter!" she snapped, "He was defending himself and his companions when Krum assaulted them with aid form Slytherin House and the rest of the Durmstrang representatives.".

"It does not matter, he still assaulted Mr. Krum and several children of notable pure…" that was as far as the auror got before Harry shot his hand forward and stuck the auror flat palm across the chest sending him flying through the doors.

Harry turned a glare on the rest of the trembling auror contingent, "Bring me someone competent now or so help me I will do to you what I did to him!" he snarled.

One of the aurors quickly sent a patronus out of his wand before he went back to cowering, within a couple of minutes a stern looking woman with a monocle had arrived and Harry had calmed down enough to check on Padma. "What is going on here?" the woman demanded angrily, "I got a message from one of my aurors rambling about some sort of demonic Harry Potter!".

"Madame Bones, Mr. Potter and his friends was assaulted by Mr. Krum, the rest of the Durmstrang contingent, and Slytherin House. Mr. Potter defended himself and left Mr. Krum in that state," Professor McGonagall said gesturing to the unconscious Viktor Krum, "Then one of your aurors tried to arrest him after we had explained the situation for, as he put it, 'attacking the children of notable purebloods' even after I had told him they had attacked first. Mr. Potter then decided to teach him to keep his mouth shut and sent him out of the castle quite forcefully.".

Sighing the woman, Madame Bones, said "I will be taking the students who started the assault in tonight and allow the rest of the students to enjoy the ball. I will be back tomorrow for their statements." before turning and having her aurors start cuffing the still moaning or unconscious Slytherins.


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
